Caught - ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Another one that should be Rated MA..X finds out Zero has gone Maverick after the Giga City incident..


**Author's Notes; Hard Yaoi. Mild to moderate violence. Inspiration came from a Skype conversation with wing-maiden. All geniuses have a touch of madness in them..I must be some sort of genius too, huh..? I say the preceding sentence with heavy sarcasm..This will be my first attempt of anything mildly to moderately twisted in any shape or form, plus my first time working with Maverick Zero..So here we go..Enjoy..This will count as the first time I've ever used a twisted mindset for any sort of artwork/writing..**

3 months had passed since the Giga City incident. Axl continued his own quest of discovering the origin of his Copy Chip, travelling to different countries. Asides from a few dull, sometimes mindless Mavericks, things were very peaceful for X and Zero.

That is, until a week later. X woke up and got himself ready for another day. When he was all cleaned up, he walked quickly to the opposite side of the hall to Zero's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Zero, come on."

No response. The blue-clad hunter began to get curious. He entered Zero's passcode and stepped inside to find the blond's dorm to be an absolute wreck. Glass from the windows and other objects were scattered everywhere with no trace of Zero. This dorm was nothing but a dump now.

"Oh my..." was all X could say as he backed out of the dorm and shut the door.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he slowly turned around to be face to face with Alia, a worried expression clear on her face.

"Come on, X, we have a situation." declared the blonde Navigator as she walked to the meeting room.

"Zero...He's gone Maverick, hasn't he?" X asked sadly as he followed her to the door.

"I haven't seen Zero, but there have been reports of a black-clad winged Maverick staying close to an old abandoned laboratory on the outskirts of town." She entered the meeting room's passcode and stepped inside, X right behind her.

Alia took her seat and Signas started towards X. X turned and saluted, with Signas returning the gesture.

"X, take a look at this." He displayed a large close-up image of the Maverick. "This rather curious Maverick has been hanging close to this old laboratory. We've already sent several teams after him and none have returned."

X's emerald eyes widened at the image. "Z-Zero!"

"What's your course of action?" Signas asked X firmly.

"I'll go after him."

Alia was surprised. "By yourself? X, that's crazy, you know how wild Zero can be sometimes! Surely you'd want a group of specalized-"

"I can handle him." X stated firmly, cutting her off.

Before Alia could try to persuade him against it further, X bolted away in an azure flash.

Soft metallic footsteps echoed in the abandoned building as X walked inside, the door slamming shut behind him from the wind. X held his buster ready and observed the inside. Parts of machinery and of some of his former comrades were scattered all around. He even took notice of a pool of blood in a corner.

He shook his head, curious of what kind of method had been used for their demise and continued exploring. X began to wander to the shadowy part of the lab. As he did, a blurred silhouette moved swiftly away from X. The blue android could see nothing and turned back to investigate the scattered parts of the deceased Reploids. Claw and fang marks all over them.

'Brutal.' X thought as he observed the marks on a severed Reploid arm.

As he stood back up, X heard a hissing sound coming from behind him. He quickly looked back, his eyes widened at what he saw.

There, holding onto the wall, was Zero, clad in his Absolute armor with a wicked smile occupying his face. His fangs still dripped with the blood of his earlier victims and his crimson eyes glared at X.

"My terrirtory!" He growled.

With that, the black Maverick spread his wings, his demon-like hands releasing the wall, and swooped down at X, who readied his buster once more and dodged the hands trying to grab him as Zero flew past him.

"Zero!" X exclaimed pointing his buster back to the winged Maverick.

Something clicked in Zero's mind as he landed, hearing X's voice. There was something very familar about that gentle voice. Feelings of immense adoration welled up inside his mind and body. 'I...I know that voice...I know him...I...' Zero's thoughts were racing.

In the midst of Zero's confusion, X once more rose to his feet and cautiously tip-toed towards the pale blond, careful not to make a sound. It was no use. Not too long after X had begun to move, Zero turned his back to look at him, the wicked smile gone and the glare was replaced with somthing else, which X was unsure of.

X watched the blond's movements carefully as Zero began to walk towards him. Now it was his turn to be confused, but regardless he kept his cool as the blond closed in on him. He found his eyes fixated on the blood covering a third of Zero's fangs, but the larger android didn't seem to care.

"My X..." Zero uttered softly. X's face began to flush a soft red at this. He found himself moving shyly backwards away from Zero.

A smirk slowly crept onto the blond's face as he continued towards X, which made X's flushing a little worse. The brunette eventually found himself backed into a corner, his feet partially immersed in the pool of blood. Right where Zero wanted him.

X heard the splish his boots made, the ripples in the blood spread out and then bounced back towards X as Zero stepped in. The blond leaned over the small blue-clad hunter, ruby orbs locked onto X's innocent jade eyes. He watched attentively as one of those demonic hands slowly reached for his cheek. Zero's sharp claws tore into X's cheek, blood ran down his face and dropped into the pool. The scratch marks resembled indian face paint and they stung the blue hunter. X's pain was eased and his eyes closed as Zero lapped at the scratches, licking away the blood. He didn't feel the blond's finger slide under the side of his pelvic armor.

The tang of X's blood excited the black Maverick a bit below. He snapped off one of the side latches to X's pelvic armor as he cleaned up his scratches. X heard the snapping, but he didn't care. The brunette was beginning to lose himself in the midst of the tingling sensation he felt from Zero's tongue.

His emerald eyes opened as he felt the blond's tongue part from his face. Those green orbs stared half-lidded into Zero's deep red eyes. X was surprised, the look in Zero's eyes had changed drastically in comparison to when he arrived. All he could see in them now was love, as opposed to the look of a savage beast. Zero always loved X and had stuck to his words, which rang in X's ears as they gazed at each other.

"Even I'm to become an animalistic Maverick, I will always love you, X." Zero had once told him.

A heated breath escaped X as he began to lean forward for a kiss. No sooner had he begun to lean when Zero quickly pushed him back to the wall and shook his head. X looked at him in confusion.

Zero smirked and chuckled cheekily as he leaned in and bit the side of X's neck opposite of his scratched cheek, drawing out more of X's blood which aroused him further. X was getting aroused by all this as well, his face flushed as red as a cherry with more heated breaths escaping his mouth. The blond listened carefully to his lover's breaths, which soon turned to soft moans as he lapped at his fluids. He once more slyly slid one finger under the latch for the left side of X's pelvic armor, snapping it off and with a mischeivious chuckle, yanked it away from X's body and tossed it to the side.

Feeling the cold air down there, X covered his mouth and his lower body, feeling his erection stiffen more. As X's love bite closed and stopped bleeding, Zero withdrew his head to look at him. Seeing where the smaller hunter's hand was on his lower body, Zero batted that hand away and rubbed X's length, which was becoming more visible through the brunette's jumpsuit as he watched X's adorable red flushed face. Opening one eye halfway, X held out his hand to Zero, who grabbed it and gently bit into the side of X's glove and into his skin just enough to draw a little blood.

The winged Maverick slowly lapped at his captivated lover's left hand. Feeling curious, X cautiously lowered his right hand to Zero's face. The pale blond stopped his licking and rubbed his cheek against the blue bomber's unbitten hand, soft pants and pleasured hissing escaping him. Zero then shifted the hand that caressed X's desire to his chest armor, sliding three fingers under it and steadily cutting it down the middle.

X watched Zero's demon-like hands and claws cut cleanly through his chest armor. It dropped off him with a thud and clang just to the side of the blood pool, next to his pelvic armor. Zero released X's left hand and returned to X's neck, lavishing attention to it with his tongue while he reached for the zipper on the back of X's jumpsuit. X's soft moans steadily grew louder as his Maverick lover caressed his neck. The blond caught the zipper and slowly pulled it down, then unzipped the jumpsuit's sleeve and leg sections, leaving X's shoulder guards, arm guards, and boots on.

Zero nearly tore the jumpsuit from X's body, licking his lips as he did so, releasing it from his grip and letting it cover X's chest and pelvic armor. One more piece to go; X's helmet. He gently lifted the helmet from X's head, whose still cherry red face made the black Maverick giggle. Setting X's helmet to the opposite side of the rest of his armor, the pale blond fondled the chocolate locks lovingly before turning his attention to the wide open green orbs gazing at him. Zero gazed back at him, a smile crawling onto his face.

X's eyebrow furrowed a little as he watched his lover take his gaze to his chest. The winged Maverick, using one claw, carefully etched a heart into X's chest. X was surprised, Zero rarely showed his feelings towards him in that sort of manner. Considering that, X's face went as red as it could possibly go while Zero lapped up the blood running down his body.

When the wound was cleaned and closed up, Zero growled erotically as he took a few steps back from X. The brunette tilted his head in slight curiousity and confusion, taking several steps towards the retreating blond. That's when Zero made his move. He pounced onto X and held on as X fell over onto his back, splashing into the pool of blood and wrapping his wings around the blood-soaked hunter.

X began to sit up, but Zero gently pushed him back to the ground as he positioned himself over the nearly bare hunter. He watched as those ruby eyes gazed lovingly at him before he found himself drawn into a deep kiss. As the blond's tongue pleaded for entrance, he brought his claws to his own pelvic armor and snapped off the latches holding it on with a single claw. X's mouth finally opened, his tongue twirled around Zero's in small circles.

As their tongues danced and explored each other's mouths, Zero removed his pelvic armor and tossed it close to X's now blood-stained armor. He slowly broke the kiss and gently grabbed X's wrist, making X rub his stiff thickness, erotic groans escaping him. When the black-clad Maverick released X's wrist, he cut open the pelvic area of his own jumpsuit freeing his erection.

Having already lathered his neck, X watched as Zero licked and kissed at his chest. The blond traced the heart-shaped scratch he'd left before lathering the brunette's nipples. X's moans and groans gradually became louder as Zero moved steadily down his body. The smaller hunter kept pumping the Maverick from below as Zero continued his treatment.

Zero backed off and lifted X's right leg onto his shoulder as he leaned back down and flicked his tongue across X's navel, briefly grinding his hardness against the brunette's, making X release his grip on it. The blond then prodded against X's entrance as he began to lather the base of X's erection and worked his way upwards.

X's whole body had heated up now and the volume of his pleasured cries only intensified. He tried to quiet down, but to no avail, he enjoyed all of this immensely regardless of the pain from earlier. He felt Zero teasingly twist his tongue around his tip, causing him to squirm a bit. This only caused Zero to tighten his grip on X's leg.

Zero sucked off as much of X that would fit in his mouth, which was nearly X's whole length. The small brunette moaned and screamed out his lover's name, as he began to feel light headed. When X twitched inside Zero's mouth, he released him knowing he was coming close to his climax. As Zero sat back up, he gently slid himself inside X as far as he could go. He felt his hardness twitch too, he was almost ready to climax as well. The blond leaned forward sitting X up and hugging him while his wings covered them as he began to thrust deeply but gently inside X, kissing his cheek.

"My beautiful X..." Zero moaned out huskily.

X's head suddenly jerked back as he screamed as loud as he could, Zero clenched his eyes closed and screamed with him, both briefly blacking out. A sticky substance splattered onto their bodies, some of it went into X's body. When he came back to his senses, the brunette wiped half of the stickiness up and offered it to Zero.

The pale blond licked the substance off his hand and wiped up the remaining half with two fingers, offering it to X. The small brunette lapped up the fluids, taking caution around Zero's claws. Staying inside X, Zero stood and grabbed X's helmet and his own pelvic armor, bringing it to where X's armor had piled up. He grinned when he realized that X was already asleep in his arms, so he leaned up against the wall, sat down as he tightened his wings around X, and joined X in his slumber.

Howling winds outside woke the winged Maverick the next morning, X remained asleep in his arms. He slowly withdrew himself from X and one-handedly latched on his pelvic armor. Zero caressed the sleeping X's unscratched cheek softly, careful not to wake him.

A special unit piled through the lab's door. Zero hissed at them in an alarming way, which woke up X. The brunette opened a sleepy eye and looked back at the hunters. The duo already knew they were here to bring X back to HQ...and to kill Zero.

"Don't worry, X, we'll get rid of him." One of the Reploids confidently assured X.

"No! Don't hurt him!"

"Sorry, X, he's a Maverick now. We can't save him. We're only able to save you."

X had no argument for this, he saw the wild flare in Zero's eyes and gulped knowing he was ready to deify them.

"Just don't kill him. Let him live." X begged.

Zero let X down, who gathered his armor, and shot into the air, which is where he made his mistake. As he began to swoop at them, the Reploids fired strong cables at him, grounding him. They all gathered around X and urged him towards the door as Zero tried to break the cables.

"No! X is mine!" Zero roared angrily, slashing through the cables, and slaughtering the reploid that bound him as revenge.

The group nearly panicked with Zero closing in on them as they forced the reluctant X back to Maverick Hunter HQ.

For the first time that he could recall, X was not happy to be back in HQ. Everyone began rudely gossipping about him, his scratches quickly became the butt of their jokes, especially the one on his chest. He wasn't sure how long he could stand their gossip and jokes before he too went Maverick. X secretly hoped the heart-shaped scratch would never disappear as he walked slowly to his dorm, his waist covered by a towel.

Once inside his dorm, he locked it up tightly and walked to his bedroom to throw on his usual white T-shirt and blue boxers, removing his arm guards, boots, and the remaining sections of his jumpsuit. He then set to work, scrubbing the blood off his armor.

That night, Zero crept onto the HQ grounds and located X's open window. Holding something behind his back, he quietly flew upwards and peered inside X's bedroom. There X was, half-asleep on his bed. As he silently worked on removing the screen that kept him from his precious X, Zero noticed a stream of tears on both sides of X's face. Once the screen was off, he slipped inside and lied just behind X on the bed. He pulled out the object again, a blue collar that read 'Zero's Mate' in cursive, and gently fastened it to the brunette's neck. He had gotten it a few weeks before he went Maverick, but never really found the right moment for it. This moment was as good as it got.

X slowly opened one eye, noticing the missing screen from his window leaning on the wall. 'I didn't do that...How'd that happen?', he pondered. He sighed, it didn't matter, he could easily fix it, but felt too lethargic at the moment to do so. Feeling something on his neck, he grabbed his nearby mirror. He didn't remember this collar, he looked at it carefully and noticed the inscription.

"Zero..." He intoned sadly.

X set the mirror back on his nightstand and something black behind him in the mirror caught his eye. He raised his head and slowly turned himself around. Zero smirked at him showing him one of his fangs with half-lidded eyes.

"Zero!"

The brunette pounced on the pale blond Maverick, straddling him with tears of joy flowing from his emerald eyes. Zero reached up and wiped away X's tears. The smaller android rested his head on the large red lens on his lover's chest.

"It's not the same without you here, Z."

"I know. That's why I've come for you. Pack your things, you're coming away with me."

"With pleasure."

He got up and into his armor as he began to pack up his most important stuff.

It was nearly dawn when X was finally ready to go. His suitcase was very heavy, but Zero could lift it easily.

X glanced at the screen from the window.

"They'll be all over you again if they see this. I'll have to reinstall it."

"Fine." Zero replied.

Zero carried X's suitcase to the bed and sat down. X crawled behind him and onto Zero's back as the black Maverick began to stand. X's window was just big enough for them to slip through without a problem. Zero backed up to the window, letting X grab and quickly reinstall the screen.

X leaned forward as he finished and kissed Zero's neck.

"Let's go."

Where Zero took X, nobody knows.

**(I remain in a twisted mindset..I basically took the ideas suggested and worked with them the best ways I knew how..I don't know how well I executed this, but I tried..)**


End file.
